


Love Me.

by jjaesad



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Envy, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Domestic Disputes, Domestic Violence, Dream Sex, Dream Smut, Edvy if you squint, Edward flirting with Envy is my kink, Eventual Smut, Fanservice, Fluff and Smut, Friendly flirting, M/M, Ship Fanservice, Top Soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjaesad/pseuds/jjaesad
Summary: (Summary still a work in progress)





	1. Rain

 

 

Give me a run for my money...

There's nobody, no one to outrun me...

So give me a run for my money...

Sippin bubbly, feelin lovely...

Livin lovely..

* * *

 

I hate rain... It's so gloomy, upsetting, and wet. Water gets in my shoes and hair, and I hate how drivers purposely speed over the puddles to splash you. Rude. Especially if some poor unfortunate soul forgot his or her umbrella, what an annoying way to start the day.

And to add insult to injury, me and my boyfriend got into one of our door slamming, vase breaking, fights. And it resulted in me storming out in a huff of anger, I don't even know why he's so mad; guy has a crazy short fuse. Such a short fuse, that sometimes... he just likes to start bloody damn fights for nothing, just wanting to get a rise outta me. Last time that happened, we didn't speak for weeks...

Not until yours truly came crawling back to him like a kitten in the rain, speaking of which it's raining cats and dogs out here, and since I'm too stupidly stubborn with too much damn dignity I refuse to go back inside.

So what'd I do? Call my brother, obviously, to come and pick me up. There's only three problems with that, though..

One, the rain is making the traffic unbearable.

Two, we live about four hours away from my boyfriends house.

And three, which is the worst one, my brother is a complete douchebag and there's no actual say that he'll come to my rescue. What a day, huh?

"Fuck it, I'll just walk home..." Great idea, genius. Walk home in the heavy rain, catch a bus or something!

I groaned at the voice in the back of my head. "I can make it..."

I suddenly realized theres some guy in a motorcycle slowing down behind me, almost like he's following me. "Great... just what I needed..." I mumbled to myself and quickened my pace a little, just kinda hoping this creep will get the message.

But, to my misfortune, the jackass sped up to me, passed me, and got on the side walk. Blocking me.

At least now I can take a good look at his face, y'know, just incase the cops asked questions.

He was wearing a leather jacket that was buttoned up, and black pants with leather boots. His hair was pure white, I can't tell if he tried to bleach his hair by himself and it went terribly wrong or if he's just one of those people who were born that way. What was the word? Albinie? Something like that... Whatever it was, his hair contrasted nicely with his light skin tan complexion.

And his eyes are, well I  _think_  they're red. Maybe it's just contacts. I have to admit he has a damn nice jawline though, he pretty cute all together.

"Hey.." He spoke, "Do you need a lift?"

"I'm... fine, thank you..."

"Are you sure...? I'd be happy to drive you home."

God _damn_ his voice is deep!

"...Why'd you care if I need a ride home?"

He smiled, damn that's cute. " 'Cause you're soaking wet you might get sick. Plus... you're pretty cute."

There it is, he probably thinks I'm a chick.

Even though I had that thought in mind, I still chuckled at his comment. Normally I would've scoffed and left.

"Heh.. That's nice of you, but I have a boyfriend.. sorry.."  _That's right, Envy,_ _stay loyal to the jackass._

"That can change~." He teased with a smirk on his face. Again, normally I would've walked off in a pissed off mood but... His smirk is so... hot. God I hate myself.

I thought for a moment...  _I'm sure if Rick was here he'd drag me away, but since I'm alone and pissed off to the world._ Screw it..

"Scoot..." I mumbled, maybe too quiet for him to hear me.

"Hm..?"

"Scoot over, I'm cold and I wanna go home.."

He chuckled and scooted forward a bit to give me space to sit. I got on and once I did he took off his leather jacket, turning slightly and handing it to me, "Here, put this on. It has a hoodie so it'll keep your hair safe.."

"Tch, my hair is already a mess... But thanks anyways." I slid on the jacket and buttoned it up, putting the hoodie on. It's pretty big on me but it's cozy too.

Even though my clothes are gross, wet and cold. "Not a problem, love." He smiled at me, I can't tell if he was flirting with me or just being nice. Regardless, I smiled back at him faintly.

"Hold onto me.. Don't want you falling off, now." He was obviously trying to be playful, which kinda worked actually.. I wrapped my arms around his chest, and nuzzled his back. I didn't mean to, honestly, it's force of habit. I heard him chuckle and I felt my cheeks burn a little. "You ready, love?"

"Y-yeah..." I stuttered a bit, God I'm so damn awkward. I don't even know why I'm so embarrassed. He backed out of the sidewalk and drove off, I'm pretty sure I should tell him where I live. "U-uhm... Keep going straight until you see an In'n'Out and take a left." I didn't see him nod but I heard him make a hum sound in response, so I'm guessing he heard me.

I just hope Greed is home so I can kick his ass.

* * *

 

 

When we reach my house I noticed there was light coming from the living room. So he's watching t.v... splendid..

I get off the strangers motorbike, I was about to walk inside but that's when he grabbed my wrist, not harshly though it was more like he wanted something.

"What?" When I looked at him we locked eyes for a moment, I felt my heart rise up to my throat.. but I chose to ignore it.

"I didn't catch your name.." He smiled at me.

"Pfft why should I tell you?" There was silence for a moment, and then I spoke again with a sigh. "It's uh... It's Envy.."

Silence.

"Cool name.." Geez, stop looking at me like that.

"Thanks.."

Silence.

"What about you?" I ask.

"Evans.." He responded.

"First name?" He then smirked at me and adjusted his hand on the gas handle of the motorbike, indicating he's about to leave. "That's for me to know and you to find out, love~." And with that he drove off, leaving words in my mouth before I could get them out.

I huff in frustration and go inside, ready to give Greed a piece of my fucking mind.

I kicked open the door, which made Greed jump and fall off the couch in fear, landing on his face. I suppressed the urge to burst out laughing and tried my hardest to stay focused.

I crossed my arms and glared daggers at him, completely pissed off. "Agh, Envy, what the fuck man!? Open the door like a normal fucking person!"

I picked up a pillow and chucked it at him causing Greed to fall over again, this time on his ass. "You fucking prick, I thought you said you were gonna pick me up! I was waiting for you for half an hour!"

"Hah! I was but did you see how bad the rain is right now?"

I threw another pillow at him, hitting his face. "Yeah you fuck tard, that's the exact reason why I called you! God, you can't take a few hours out of your rotten life to help me!?"

Greed rolled his eyes and laid back on the couch, arms behind his head and putting his legs up on the coffee table. "Geez.. relax, why didn't you just ask Lusty?"

I sigh in frustration and rolled my eyes back at him. "Lust isn't here, Greed she left this morning, she's in fucking downtown..."

"Whatever.. So did you convince you're boyfriend to drive you?"

"What? No, why would he do such a courteous thing such as that? He's too busy throwing a damn fit.."

"I asked cause you're wearing a jacket that's obviously too big to be yours and I just heard a motor outside..."

It just hit me that I was wearing the leather jacket Evans gave me. "Shit..." I mumbled, "I forgot to give it to him..."

Greed looked over, "Him? So someone did drive you over, who is he?"

I groan and storm upstairs, hoping to get a peaceful hot shower. "Fuck off, Greed. It's none of your business..!"

I put my clothes in the wash and I hung the leather jacket over the shower door of my bathroom after I finished taking my shower, meanwhile I've been getting countless text after text and voicemail after voicemail from Rick about how he's so sorry about what happened earlier today.

Which wasn't true, he wasn't 'sorry' he just wanted apology sex. Which if I'm gonna be completely honest, I'm getting tired of apology sex.. Ok, I'm getting tired with having sex with him in general.. It's been getting so, goddamn, boring.

He's great in bed but.. I don't want 'great'... I've been craving.. amazing..

Maybe my standards are 'too high' but if you've been with someone for two years and those two were absolutely agonizing, and you just want to escape for a few hours but you can't because he insists on being with you every hour he can, and that's not the sweet kind of 'I want to be with you wherever you go' it's fucking terrifying, I barely have any privacy in his house.

I sigh as I laid down on my bed, my mental ranting is starting to give me a headache. I need to sleep.

Maybe, hopefully... I'll have a nice dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any comments and reviews it means a lot. And please bare with me if my writing isn't that good, thank you.


	2. Dreaming

_Every part of my body felt like it was on fire..._

_The kisses, the gentle strokes, the soft biting... It felt like I was going to melt..._

_Is this Rick? I've had wet dreams with him in them before but... This is too gentle to be him._

_"Aahn!" I moaned as he sunk his teeth into my neck. Damn that feels good._

_Holy shit who is this!?_

_I heard a chuckle in my ear after I moaned. He's teasing me. "You're so cute when you're horny…"_

_..I recognize that voice, that deep and sexy voice…_

_"Turn on your back, baby. I wanna see your cute face." He mumbled to me. It was then when I realized I was on my stomach, I do what he asks and turn over to face Mr. Sexy Voice._

_And when I did.. I saw it. I saw that same snow white hair, that same cute smirk, that hot jawline.. and those gorgeous.. ruby eyes..._

_Holy shit._

_"Evans..." I whispered, I barely even notice it. But before I could say anything he immediately pressed his lips against mine._

_And he's a damn good kisser, I know this is a dream so I don't know for sure but... It just feels so good and so real._

_I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands gently run up and down my body and over my subtle curves. He's so good!_

_"Envy..." He started. "I need you... I want you..."_

_"I want you too..." I need this dream to last._

_He chuckled and lined himself up to my ass. "Mnn..." I don't understand why I'm so nervous, it's not like it's my first time._

_Well I mean.. I am having a sex dream about a stranger I barely know..._

_I was pulled out of my thoughts once he started to enter me and I yelped. "Aahh!"_

_"S-Sorry... did I hurt you?"_

_"No... please... keep going.."_

_He nodded and started going faster. "Oohh... fuck..." I wrapped an arm around his neck._

_"Shit, Envy..."_

_"Fuck, Evans yes!" My back arched as he went deeper, and I clawed his back with my nails from the feeling._ _I heard him growl in pain, I would've stopped but then he whispered into my ear, "Do that shit again..."_

_I bit my lip with a smirk and clawed his back again. This time he growled with pleasure and started thrusting faster._

_"Aa-ahhn! E-Evans.." I leaned up and whispered to him. "Go harder, baby…"_

_I heard him chuckle before he started thrusting harder, hitting a sweet spot in my body._ _"Aa-ahhnn! There, right there! Aahh!"_

_My body feels like it's burning up!_

_"Ohh Envy… C'mere…" He leaned down and kissed me deeply lightly sucking at my bottom lip. "Mmph.. E-Evans.." I mumbled his name into the kiss._

_I can feel the climax!_

_"E-Evans I... I'm gonna…!" I heard him moan and he whispered to me, "Cum for me, baby..."_

_"Aahh aahhhnn!" My back arched as I orgasmed and moaned, panting heavily. This isn't even real life but I still feel so winded..._

_Panting, he looked at me and kissed my neck. "Envy..." His voice sounds so husky and deep, I love it._

_"Y-Yeah...?"_

_"I need you in my life... I love you..."_

_I gasp lightly, still looking at him. My mind must be going crazy._

_"I..."_

* * *

__

Envy woke up from his dream in a bit of scare, mainly by the sound of his alarm on his phone and the sound of Greed yelling at him to wake up.  


He groaned and sat up. "I'm COMING!" He cursed under his breath and got out bed. "What a way to start the day, I wake up and I'm already irritated..." Envy mumbled.

Envy went downstairs still in his boyshorts and t-shirt. Greed eyed him up and down in a bit of disgust, "Geez.. Why aren't you dressed we're gonna be late!"

"I'd rather be late than ride in a car with you!"

"Tch..! Fucking brat... Fine then, have fun walking."

Envy rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen deciding to grab a yogurt rather than just ask Lust for breakfast.

"Good morning~" Lust came down the stares right after Greed went out the door, she glanced at the door and looked back at Envy. "You're not riding with him today, Envy?"

"No..."

"...Did you have another fight?"

Envy sniffled, eating his yogurt angrily. "It's not like it's the first time that's happened..."

"True.. but if you continue to be late you'll get in more trouble. And you can't continue to use the 'My Brother Pissed Me Off' excuse forever, Envy..."

Envy's face quickly turned into a childish pout when Lust scolded him. "Y'know I can't get in the same car with him anymore, especially after what happened last night.."

"Last night?"

"He left me in the rain!" He whined.

Lust simply rolled her eyes. "You should've called me... I would've talked him into it.."

Envy huffed. _So you wouldn't pick me up?_ _You'd just tell_ him _to do it?_ _Bitch._

"Whatever... I met a nice guy who drove me here anyway..."

"You rode here with a stranger?" She asked, a hint of criticism in her voice.

"A _handsome_ stranger, mind you...!" He huffed and threw away the now empty cup of yogurt in the trash, going back upstairs before his sister could say or ask anything else.

After a quick shower, Envy got dressed and headed out the door. Wearing his black tight turtle neck crop top, black skinny jeans and the leather jacket that he unknowingly stole from the stranger last night.

He took the offer Greed gave him and decided to just walk. Though instead of walking to his classes he decided to skip them, part of him wanting to get an iced coffee and the other part of him hoping he'd meet that handsome stranger again.

"Tch, as if I'd see him again..." He mumbled to himself, slightly bringing his hopes down.

Envy made his way to a small coffee shop that was next to a liquor store. _Odd combination..._ He went inside and up to the counter where a teenage girl - _who seemed way too happy to be working here-_ greeted him with a bright smile. "How can I help you?"

 _You can help me by not smiling like that, weirdo.._ "I'll have an iced coffee, please. That's all.."

"Coming right up!" The young girl went to the back to prepare his order. Envy simply stood there and waited, seeing as there wasn't many people in the place anyways.

The young girl came back after only a few minutes with Envy's order and placed it on the counter. Envy took out his wallet and paid the girl for the drink. "Thank you.."

"You're very welcome!" She exclaimed even though Envy already turned his back to her face and left to find a seat.

He sat down at a table near a window and looked through his phone, occasionally taking a sip of his iced coffee. _Shit, I can't get that guy outta my head. He was just so damn cute..._

Envy groaned and sipped at his drink. _What is wrong with me? I have a boyfriend, though a poor excuse for a boyfriend but I still shouldn't be thinking about other men like this..._

He sighed and glanced out the window. _But then again, I really want to see him again. At least just to thank him, he did take the time out his day to help me out.. even if he was just trying to flirt._

He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a deep sigh out of frustration. _Who knows maybe I'll- OH MY GOD!_ Envy sat up right in his chair and looked out the window, looking at a man who looks just like the stranger from last night.

"Is that him...?" _Please turn around, please turn around..._ He gasped quietly and smiled faintly. _Holy shit... I think I might be seeing shit.._ Envy leaned back and fixed his hair a little bit, taking another sip of his drink. _He's walking in.. though at the same time I don't want him to see me, I'm in a bit of a bad mood.. but still..._ He then looked down at the jacket he was wearing. _I should probably give this back too._ Envy looked up when the door opened and looked over at the man. _He might just leave after he gets his order anyways, so... Should I go up to him?_

"Hm.. Yeah maybe..." He stood up and took off the jacket before making his way over to him.

Envy tapped his shoulder and mumbled. "Uhm.. Hey.."

The man turned around. _Oh..._ "Can I help you...?" _It's just some dude with dyed hair, fuck my life..._

"Uh... n-nothing, nevermind I.. thought you were someone else.." Envy sighed. "Sorry..." he mumbled as he went back to his seat, ignoring whatever the man was saying in response.

Envy slouched in his seat and groaned. _Why does God suddenly hate me, do they have a fucking grudge against me?_ He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

 _I need a break.._

"Fancy seeing you here, Envy..."

Envy looked up to see golden eyes and a smile. "Oh, hey.." He smirked. "Aren't you supposed to be in class..?" He teased the blonde.

Edward chuckled as he sat down across from him. "Aren't you?" The blonde teased back.

 _Smartass.._ "Well played, blondie.."

"Heh, so what're doing here? Last place I'd expect you to be if you were trying to skip."

"Thinking..." Envy muttered.

Edward leaned back in his chair. "About what?"

 _Fuckin' a stranger..._ "Boys..." Envy said plainly.

The blonde chuckled at the response he got. "Typical... Met someone new?"

"You could say that, the meeting was quite... unexpected."

"Share...?" Envy glanced at the blonde, and looked back out the window. "He drove me home last night.."

"You know him?" The other cracked a smile, "Not even a first name.."

Edward let out a laugh and played with a napkin. "So you're in love with a mystery boy, how magical.." He teaesed.

"Hah! Not much of a mystery if I got his last name..."

"And you call that an accomplishment? You need his first name if wanna scream it one night, Envy~."

Envy smirked and leaned in his chair, putting his hands in the pockets of 'his' leather jacket and separating his legs slightly. "Cheeky." He replied.

Edward grinned. "Y'know I'm right.."

"I also know you're trying to hit on me.. Playing footsies under the table isn't gonna make me into you, Ed~…" Envy said with a raised eyebrow and a sly grin.

Edward pouted, which only made the other grin more, and he moved his leg away from Envys. "You couldn't wait a little longer until you told me that?"

Envy laughed. "Hahah! And lead you on? What kind of friend would I be if did that to _you_ of all people~?"

"Awe.. Now you're just being mean~" The blonde chuckled.

Envy smiled faintly and stretched. _Play flirting with Ed is fun and all but..._ He stood up. _I'll get in trouble if I get caught..._

The blonde looked up at Envy aand frowned slightly. "You're ditching me already?"

"Heh, sorry... But if Lust catches me here I'll get in trouble for skipping.. We can hang out longer when I'm not in thin ice with her."

Edward pouted. "Fine.. Goodbye hug?" He opened his arms.

Envy chuckled and went over to the blonde, wrapping his arms around his head while Edward hugged Envys waist.

Ed looked up at him with a coy smile. "I would absolutely ravage your body if you didn't have a boyfriend..." He muttered.

"Easy, easy.." Envy smirked as the blonde laughed.

"I'm _kidding._ I'm kidding..." The blonde let go of him with a soft chuckle. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah... see you tomorrow..." He winked at the blonde playfully before turning and leaving the cafe.

Envy sighed as he walked down the sidewalk. _I can't stop thinking about him.. Evans, that's his last name.. but why wouldn't he tell me his first name?_

 _I wanna see him again..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any comments and reviews it means a lot. And please bare with me if my writing isn't that good, thank you.


	3. Dare

I really don’t know why I do this to myself sometimes, here I am out in the pissing rain, sitting on my motorbike like some kind of dumbass all because I lost a bet. Seriously who dares someone to dress their best and make them sit in the damn rain? Fucking BlackStar, he’s so dead when I get my hands on him.

I sigh and run a hand through my hair before pulling up the hood of my jacket, stretching out afterwards. I have to admit one thing though, I did kind of enjoy the rain a little tonight. It feels like something good was going to happen.

Lo and behold, something did happen, I was watching the street when I saw somebody walking down the sidewalk and they were definitely not dressed for the weather. And by the way they were walking I figured they may be a little pissed off, plus if had to honest I don’t exactly want them getting sick. So fuck it, I switch on the ignition and rode to them.

I see them speed up so I got in front of them and blocked them off, having slipped my hood down.

“Hey... Do you need a lift?” I ask, making the offer as smoothly as I can. Woah, fuck they’re cute.

“I’m... fine, thank you” And they have a cute voice too, score.

“Are you sure...? I’d be happy to drive you home.”

Yeah they don’t exactly look too trusting of me right now. “...Why’d you care if I need a ride home?”

I just give them a smile and reply “Cause you’re soaking wet you might get sick. Plus... you’re pretty cute.”

Awesome, I got a chuckle out of them, one point for Soul!

“Heh... That’s nice of you, but I have a boyfriend... sorry...” Well that kinda sucks but hey, “That can change~” I tease them, still with my smile aimed at them.

They seem quiet so I’m honestly debating just leaving but they mumbled something, I couldn’t hear it though. “Hm?”

“Scoot over, I’m cold and I wanna go home..” Okay I didn’t expect that, this is going pretty well. I scoot forward and wait for them to get on, immediately taking off my jacket when they do and I hand it to them.

“Here, put this on. It has a hoodie so it’ll keep your hair safe.” I’m pretty pleased they take it and I slyly watch them put it on.

“Tch, my hair is already a mess... But thanks anyways.” They reply with that rather lovely voice, it nearly made me react but I held it in.

“Not a problem love.” I then got ready to start riding, realising I should probably say something. “Hold onto me... Don’t want you falling off now.” My god my flirting is not good at all today, what am I doing? And oh my... they nuzzled my back, plus they have pretty soft hands...

I shook my head out of my thoughts and ask “You Ready love?”, grinning at them playfully.

“Y-yeah...” Their voice is music to my fucking ears. I immediately speed off, managing to register the directions first at least so I just hum in response to show I heard them.

After we get there they go to leave but I quickly grab their wrist in an attempt to get them to wait, smiling at them as we locked eyes. “I didn’t catch your name...”

“Pfft, why should I tell you?” Probably because if you don’t your body will be up against that wall with my lips against yours. I’ve held back a lot as it is!

“It’s uh... It’s Envy.” Okay that name is pretty cool, gotta act cool Soul.

“Cool name...”

Then there was that sweet silence so I could just admire them. They really were cute, long dark hair, pale clear skin, and such pretty violet eyes. They're cuter than most people I've seen.

Oh they asked my name, time for the fun. “Evans..” is all I respond with, smirking as they ask for my first name and adjusting the gas handle, winking playfully “That’s for me to know and you to find out love~”

I shoot off quickly, not wanting to creep them out by staring. Needless to say though, I’d be having wonderful dreams tonight.

* * *

 

Once I drive back home it's already stopped raining, my clothes are damp and so is my hair.

I took off my current clothes and change into comfy, clean joggers and a t-shirt with a towel wrapped around my shoulders. I landed on the couch face first and letting out a huff of inpatience when my roommate who's sitting across doesn't ask what's wrong.

I huff again and this time she sighs and looks up from her book. "What's wrong with you now?"

Ignore the question and just respond with my own. "Maka... have my flirting tactics gone dull?"

"What'd you mean dull, did something happen out there? You were gone for a while..."

"Mmnhhh... nevermind.." I sit up. "Where's Star?"

"Ah, about that... he's left."

I suck my teeth and groan. "Bastard left before I could get to him..."

Maka rolled her eyes and put down her book. "Oh please, it wasn't raining that hard. It couldn't have been that bad."

I smile to myself in thought. "Nah... It wasn't so bad... it was nice actually."

"Mhm... Somethings happened huh? What was it?"

"Ahh it's something for me to enjoy don't worry about it." I stood up and stretched. "I'll tell you when I wake up, Maka.."

"It's pretty early... are you sure?"

"Yeah... goodnight.."

I go into my room and lay on the bed face first. Soaking into the beds warmth and nuzzling a pillow, I placed the pillow between my thighs and lay my head on my arm.

I slip into a deep sleep and enjoy the soon to be wet dream I might be having.


	4. Flirtatious Problems

It's been, what... two days.. four days? Uhm, it's been a while since I've seen Evans. I still think about him and I can't _stop_ thinking about him, it's like my brains on a loop and I can't turn it off.

He was so cute... actually more like down right sexy. I wanna see him again so badly, but what are the chances of running into him again?

I sigh and pull my pillowpet-- it's a dragon --close to my chest and stare at the ceiling. I was lost in my thoughts until I heard a knock at my door.

I didn't answer but whoever was on the other side entered the room anyways. Rude.

I hear them walk up to the side of my bed and my eyes weakly glanced over to whoever it was.

"Yo, dinners ready. You gonna eat or starve?" Greed was standing over me with his arms crossed.

I look at him with a stone solid look on my face. "Leave me alone to die...." I mumbled, I'm quoting a line from a movie but I forgot the name. Something to do with Hawaii.

He shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Fine, but don't whine when Gluttony eats all the leftovers."

I huffed as I watch him leave my room. When I was little a line like that made me race downstairs in a fit, I only believed Greed when he would say that because he's older and I was so little.... I know better now than to think my own family would starve me.....

I sat up and yelled minutes after Greed already left. "Bring me a plate!!"

I didn't get an answer so I just lay back down with a huff of frustration and roll onto my side, still holding my dragon pillow. I close my eyes and try to go to sleep, even though I was never able to sleep with an empty stomach.

After a few minutes I hear someone-- presumably Greed --re-enter my room and set something down on the nightstand next to my bed.

"Close the door when you leave....." I mumbled, not getting an answer.

I hear Greed leave and close the door

I sit up and look over at the plate of freshly made lasagna, I pick up the plate with the fork and start eating.

* * *

 

Envy woke up to his phone vibrating under his pillow. He pulled it out and checked to see who was calling him, only to see it was Lust. He answered the phone regardless him of being so tired. "Hello...?"

_"Envy? Where are you right now?"_

Envy groaned and sat up in his bed. "I was sleeping, Lust.... what is it?"

_"I just called to tell you I'm going to be out of the city for a while so... You're going to have to put up with Greed for a bit. Are you ok with that?"_

The younger sibling whined and pouted. "Whaatt?? Take me with yooouuu, I don't wanna be here with hiiimm!"

Lust sighed. _"Don't whine, Envy. I can't take you with me it's for work. You're gonna have to deal with it, I'll talk to you later."_

Lust hung up and Envy only whined even more, falling back on the bed. He stared at the ceiling and kicked his legs.

Envy eventually got out of bed and looked at the time on his phone.

"Five a.m...." He yawned and decided to get dressed and sneak out while Greed was asleep.

He put on his black turtleneck crop top that had a small hole in the shape of a heart in his chest and pulled on his dark purple joggers with white wording on the sides. Envy then put on his red sneakers and put a jacket on.

He quietly exited his room and went into Lusts room, going through a jewelry box and pulling out a necklace. It was a silver chain with a gold leaf at the end. He wasn't stealing from his sister, this specific jewelry box is his and he needs to keep it in Lusts room for safe keeping. Greed always had a habit of stealing his things ever since they were kids, especially if it was any sort of jewelry. So he keeps his jewelry box in Lusts room because she isn't the type to just allow Greed into her room.

After he put the necklace on, Envy quietly closed the door behind him. Making one last trip to his own room to grab his house keys and left the house.

Envy checked his phone for the time again. Five fifty-two. He sighed and started walking in a random direction, not really paying attention to where he was going.

_Ugh, why did she have to go and leave me with him? I hate when Greed is in charge of things. He gets this stupid superiority complex and it drives me up and down the fucking wall._

Envy sighed and rubbed his eyes. _I'm not gonna lie, I've honestly been debating if I should just run away. But I have no idea where I would go. It's not like I ever left this part of the city, ever since I was a little kid I would only leave the city if my family went on a road trip or something. And it only happened once in a blue moon._

He sat on a bench and dug through the pockets of his jacket and joggers. Envy then let out a groan. _Ughh great. I left my fucking cigs at home and now I can't blow off my fucking steam the only way I know how!_

Envy groaned again and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. He then heard footsteps of someone approaching him, but decided to ignore it.

"Rough night?" A voice of a man spoke up to him.

Envy opened his eyes and stared blankly at the sky. "Yeah..."

He heard the man sit next to him. "What happened?"

Envy couldn't really understand why this person was so inclined to know what was wrong, but he decided to answer anyways. "The universe has it out against me...."

The man laughed at Envys response. "Hah.. Honestly, same."

There was silence for a moment, until Envy could've sworn he heard a penny drop.

_Wait..... Waaaiiitt.._

Envy sat up and lifted up his head to look over at the man who was now taking out a cigarette. _White hair, tan skin and..._ The man glanced over to him to reveal.. _Red eyes._

_It's him! Right?_

Envy cleared his throat. "Uhm... can I ask you something?"

"Oh.. Sure, go ahead."

He took a deep breath. "Do... do you... remember me?"

There was silence for a moment before he spoke again. "I'm sorry, but.... have we met?"

"Oh, well..... nevermind.." He went to get up but he felt Evans grab his wrist. He chuckled. "I'm just kidding, love." He then cupped Envys chin with his hand. "How can I possibly forget a face like that, hm?"

Envy immediately felt his face heat up and he looked away from him. "Eheh.. I actually kinda believed you..."

Evans chuckled. "How can I forget you, huh? I couldn't stop thinking about you..."

"R-really?"

"Yeah... really." He smiled and stepped a bit closer.

Envy moved back slightly. "Heh.. though I do believe you forgot one important detail."

"What's that?"

"I have a boyfriend." Envy smirked, saying it with a whisper.

"That can still change~."

Envy chuckled and pushed Evans hand away. "Stop it.." _He's really hot, I'm not gonna lie about that... I don't even know if I_ can _lie about that. I am really happy to see him again, but I... have no idea what to say to him._

"So.. what're you doing out so early? Do you have a job or something?" Evans asked.

"Ah.. no I... kinda snuck out.."

"Ohh, so you're the little rebellious type, huh?" He smirked.

Envy giggled softly. "Ah, I try a bit too hard sometimes."

"Heh.. I think you fit the rebellious type pretty good. It suits you."

"Eheh... so what about you, what're you doing out so early?"

Evans shrugged and sighed softly. "Something told me to go on a morning ride, so here I am. I recognized you, so I pulled over." He smiled. "Actually, if you're... not doing anything.. do you wanna.. maybe watch a movie.. at my place?"

Envy chuckled at the request and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his joggers. "Doesn't the fact that I have a boyfriend turn you off?"

The taller male shrugged and grinned. "I dunno... I think you kinda like it when I flirt."

Envy smirked. "Oh really? What makes you say that?"

"Heh I can tell by the way you smile at me and by how you blush. You're so cute when you blush..."

Envy pushed the taller male plafully. "Stop that..."

"Heheh.. so, you wanna watch a movie or... are you busy?"

"Are you sure that watching movies is all we gonna do~?"

Evans shrugged and smirked. "I can't keep any promises~."

Envy laughed, letting out a small squeak as he did. "Fine, I have nothing interesting to do anyways."

Evans grinned and gestured Envy to follow. He went over to his motorbike and got on. "Do ya wanna ride on the front this time?"

"Heh, sure..." Envy sat on the front, practically sitting in Evans' lap. He felt Evans lean forward and rest his chin on his shoulder. Envy blushed and leaned back into him, enjoying the warmth of the taller males body.

Evans chuckled at Envys actions as he revved the bike and rode off, making sure Envy wouldn't fall as he was driving.

_I think I'm falling for him..._


	5. Movie Night

_I think I'm falling for him._

_Like, seriously falling for this man... this beautifully handsome and sexy man.... Ugh, what is wrong with me..?_

Envy looked up and noticed that Evans stopped at a red light, he felt him nuzzle the back of his neck and heard him mumble. "You smell nice...."

Envy normally would've found that kind of comment to be creepy, but he couldn't help but giggle at Evans' words. "Heh... stop...." He felt his face start to heat up bit.

He then felt Evans nuzzle his neck and smell his hair, he still couldn't stop himself from giggling. He honestly didn't want this to stop, but Evans quickly resumed driving when the light turned green.

Every so often Evans would stop at a stop sign or red light and will lightly kiss the back of Envys neck with Envy giggling and telling him to stop in response.

* * *

 

Once they arrived at Evans' apartment, Evans parked the bike in the driveway and wrapped his arms around Envys waist as he nuzzled his shoulder. Envy chuckled and leaned forward slightly, trying to get him off.

"Hehehe are we not going inside, Evans?" Envy asked, now trying squirm out of Evans' surprisingly strong grip.

Evans made a sound similar to a dog whining and pulled Envy close to his chest, looking down at him with a pout. "But I wanna stay here and hold you..."

Envy blushed as he looked up at him. _Why is he saying that? We're not dating.... but..._ Envy reached up a hand and touched the taller males face, stroking his cheek.

 _He's so fucking hot._ "What... movie do you wanna watch?"

The other stared down at him for a moment before speaking. "...Do you like horror films?"

"Yeah.... I love them.."

Evans grinned "Cool.." He then took Envys hand that was still on his cheek, and kissed the palm of his hand. "Lets go, yeah?"

 _Smooth._ "Y-yeah..."

The ruby eyed male chuckled and got off the bike, gesturing Envy to follow. Envy got off as well and followed him inside, he was surprised at how nice the apartment looked inside. It wasn't too small and it seems to have enough room for more than three people.

It had a lovely kitchen and a nice red couch infront of a widescreen t.v. It felt cozy with all the posters and pictures on the walls and some books stacked ontop of the coffee table.

 _I wish my house looked this nice...._ Envy stretched as he walked inside, hearing the door close behind him.

"Lets go into my room, it gets darker in there." Evans mentioned, leading Envy into his bedroom.

Evans' room had a queen sized bed with two night stands on both sides, he had posters of bands and t.v shows on the walls. He had a couple game consoles connected to the other widescreen t.v in his room, though it seemed smaller than the one in the living room.

"You can sit or lay in the bed if you want, love..."

_If I want love? What does th- Oh wait.. that's just a pet name..._

Envy took the offer, taking off his shoes and then sitting in the center of the bed. _Soft bed._

Evans kneeled infront of the t.v looking through the dvds in the shelf. "What's your favourite horror movie?"

"My favourite? Uhm...... I like _The Ring_ , but I hate the American version. I think the Japanese version is better."

Evans chuckled. "Well, you're in luck... I actually have it."

"Really!?" Envy got up from the bed and went over to him, kneeling next to him. Evans held up the dvd with a grin. 

Envy took the dvd case with bright eyes. "It's so cool that you have the original Japanese version." He looked at the other. "How did you get it?"

Evans shrugged. "It was being auctioned online so I took the chance and bought it. You wanna watch it? It has english subtitles."

"Yes, please..."

"Sweet, ok." Evans took the dvd out of it's casing and put it into the dvd player and turned on the t.v. Envy went back to the bed and sat in the middle, sitting pretzel style.

Evans went over and placed the remote on the bed. "Want any snacks?"

"Uhm...... Do you have... any _m &m'_s?" Envy asked, rocking back and forward slightly.

Evans nodded and left the room to get the treat Envy wanted. While he was gone Envy took out his phone and noticed he had five missed calls, all of them from Rick.

_I must've forgot to unmute him...... Whatever..._

Envy shrugged and stuffed his phone back into his pocket when Evans came back with a bag of _m &m's_. "Here you go, love..."

"Thanks..." Envy took the bag, already opening it and eating a few of the candy before Evans could even start the movie.

The ruby eyed male turned off the lights in his room and played the film, sitting next to Envy in the middle of the bed. He then pulled up the blanket and wrapped it around both himself and Envy, scooting close to him.

Envy felt his face heat up, but continued watching the movie. He then felt Evans arm snake around his waist pulling him close. Envy couldn't help but get close to the others chest, he can't help it that he's a cuddler. And the warmth he felt from the other males body wasn't helping the situation in the slightest.

He suddenly heard Evans chuckle when he laid his head on the mans chest.

"Heh comfy there?"

"Y-yeah..."

Evans nuzzled his head against Envys, smelling his hair. Envy giggled again and gently pushed him. "Stop..."

"But you smell like perfume.." He chuckled.

"Heh I put perfume in my hair sometimes, I guess I forgot to wash it out.."

"Really? Why?"

"I have this weird habit about smelling good.... It's kinda stupid..." Envy shrugged, eating more of the candy.

Evans chuckled and leaned into Envys ear, rubbing his thigh. "..Can I ask something...?"

Envy felt his face heat up at the sound of his voice in his ear. "Yeah...."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but..... if you have a boyfriend then.... why are you here with me?" He asked, now gently squeezing Envys thigh.

Envy chuckled nervously. "Well....... My boyfriend..... has been... being a real douchebag lately..."

"Yeah?"

"...He hurts me.. physically..." Envy mumbled.

There was silence in the room for a moment, the only sound coming from the horror film playing on the t.v and the tapping of the rain outside.


	6. It's Ok

"He hurts me..... physically..."

The silence was unbearable, the only sound coming from the t.v and the rain outside. Though Evans kept his grip on Envys thigh and rested his chin on Envys shoulder. The silence continued before Evans spoke.

".... I'll kill him....." He said.

"What?"

"I said I'll kill him for doing that shit....." He sounded serious, but Envy couldn't figure out why Evans cared so much.

".....You don't even know half of what he does...... or what he's done already...." Envy mumbled.

"I don't care...." Evans then wrapped his arms around Envys waist bringing him close and holding him protectively. "I'll kill him...."

Envy felt his face heat up and he brought his hands up to Evans' shoulders, gripping them.

There was silence again, and the longer it stretched out the more Evans nuzzled his face into Envys neck.

"...He gets really angry sometimes....." Envy said suddenly and continued. ".....he has anger issues and he takes it out on me...... Sometimes, when he's _really_ angry..... he'll strangle me.... to the point where I bruise."

Envy stopped to take a breath. "....... It's a good thing I own turtlenecks.. heheh..." He chuckled humorlessly before sniffling and rubbing his eyes. "I've been debating on leaving him..... many times but..... I never had the actual balls to let him have it....."

Envy buried his face into Evans' chest and let out a choked sob. "What the fuck do I do..?"

Evans held him tightly, and allowed him to cry. Rubbing his back and nuzzling the top of his head, he then mumbled quietly. "It's ok...."

"No it's not...." Envy said back. "I don't know what's wrong with me.... I've been with him for so long and..... this shits been going on for _so_ long......" He sniffled.

"Does your family know?"

"Mnh....... No, they don't..... they don't know anything of what's happening..." Envy sniffled again, starting to calm down.

"Why?" Evans asked, stroking Envys hair.

"They wouldn't care..... especially not my brother...." He clutched Evans shirt.

"Why'd you think that?"

"I just have a feeling...... I don't even...  know why I'm telling you all of this...... I just.... trust you for some reason......" He nuzzled Evans chest.

Evans chuckled and played with Envys hair. "That means a lot...." Envy looked up at him and wiped his eyes. "Eheh.... Yeah?"

"Yeah...." They locked eyes and Envy immediately felt his face heat up. Almost like second nature, Envy suddenly pressed his lips against Evans'. The kiss was sloppy and unexpected, but Evans closed his eyes regardless.

Envy pulled away and his face turned red up to his ears. "A-ah..... I-I'm sorry... it's just... yo-you.... I... I-I'm so sorry...That was so stupid of me, I should go!"

"No! No... I.. it's ok..." Evans blushed. "I've... wanted to kiss you all this time it's just..... since you have a boyfriend... I didn't think....."

Envy scoffed. "Please.... My sex life with him has been getting kinda boring...."

"Ah, yeah?" Evans grinned slightly.

"Heh y-yeah...." Envy scooted closer to him and gave a coy smile. "If... you liked that kiss can we..... kiss for real?"

The ruby eyed male said nothing and just simply leaned down to kiss him again. Envy complied by pressing his pale lips against the others tan ones slowly. The taller male gripped Envys hips, squeezing his hips gently.

Evans deepened the kiss slowly and Envy responded by deepening the kiss as well, wrapping his arms around Evans' neck. The taller male gripped Envy by the thighs and pulled him into his lap.

"C'mere~....." He then licked Envys bottom lip, begging for entrance and Envy responded by opening his mouth slightly. Allowing Evans' tongue to invade his mouth.

As they made out, Evans hands ventured up and down Envys sides. He then broke the kiss and began to focus on Envys neck, kissing the skin of his neck softly.

"Oohh hehehe Evans..." Said male continued to kiss the others neck before biting the skin. "Aahh! E-Evans?"

"Hmm?" Evans hummed, now sucking on the skin of Envys neck.

"What....mnhh... what're you doing?" Envy mumbled.

The ruby eyed male pressed his lips against the others ear and whispered. "Marking my territory...." He said in a raspy low voice.

Envy shivered. "Heh.... I'm not yours.."

"Not yet~...." He chuckled.

Envy scoffed and lightly pushed him away. leaning back he moved a leg to one side, straddling the white haired male and holding onto his shoulders.

Evans bit his bottom lip and gripped Envys waist, holding him in place. 

"What makes you think you'll ever have me~?" Envy asked, with a flirty little smile. 

"Well... You're here aren't you~?" Evans grinned.

Envy chuckled and circled his arms around Evans neck, resting his head on the mans shoulder. "That doesn't make me yours~." He whispered.

"Only time will tell..." Evans mumbled, kissing Envys neck. "And I know that someday... You'll be mine~."

Envy blushed and looked away from the other so he wouldn't notice. Evans chuckled and stroked Envys hair, then smelling it. "Tch.. stop heh..."

"But you smell so sweet, baby~" Evans teased.

Envy scoffed and chuckled, pushing Evans' hand away from his hair. "I'm not your baby.." Envy teased back.

Evans pouted childishly and nuzzled his face into Envys neck, huffing in fake frustration. "Mean...." He mumbled.

"Heheh. Don't be such a baby..... Hey uhm.... what time is it?"

"It's almost seven.... why?"

"Ah.. It's nothing....."

"Do you.... need to go?"

"No.... I don't wanna go home, honestly..."

"Do you..... do you wanna stay overnight?" Evans asked nervously.

Envy chuckled and kissed Evans' neck softly, getting a groan in response. "Sure.... But don't try anything, 'k?"

"Hehe.... I can't make any promises....... but don't worry, I won't."

Envy hummed in response and rested his head back on Evans' shoulder, staying in the mans lap with him stroking his back slowly. The ruby eyed male held Envy closely and protectively.

They stayed like that as the horror film ended in the background. 


	7. Stay

It was quiet in the dark room. The only sound was the tapping of the rain against the single window that had it's curtains closed, making the large room seem darker with the only source of light being the end credits of the now finished horror film the two were supposedly watching.

Envy shifted nervously and uncomfortably, shifting his weight to one side. Trying to tell the male that was holding him that he wanted to lay down.

Evans didn't make a sound and simply laid on his side, pulling Envy down with him. Evans sighed softly as he continued to cradle and hold the smaller male in his arms. The white haired male then thought back to earlier when Envy said he didn't want to go home. Evans was curious of this, but he didn't exactly know how to ask why. He was scared that he could offend Envy and make him want to leave. So he stayed shut about it.

........

But he couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Envy..... can I ask you something?"

"Whatever you want....." Envy mumbled.

"Why.... and I'm sorry if this offends you, but...... Why don't you wanna go home?" He finally asked.

"Because my sister is out of town for some job thing and she left my dick of a brother in charge of me. And he can be a real fuckin jerk if he gets allowed that kind of power. That's why..."

Evans hummed and asked something else. "You don't think he'll look for you?"

"Pfft... please, he doesn't care that much.... He'll probably just wait until it's dinner and when I get hungry I just come back home....." He mumbled.

"You don't eat lunch?"

Envy shook his head. "I barely even eat breakfast.... I'm not sick and I don't think I'm fat. I've just always been this way since I was a kid. I can barely gain weight... even if I eat a huge meal I only really gain like twelve pounds." He sighed. "And that still isn't good for me...."

"Wow...... have you... ever tried working out?"

"No.... and what the hell is that gonna do?"

"A long work out can make you hungry. Besides working out is good for you..." Evans responded, now rubbing Envys back.

"Hm I guess...... The other reason I don't wanna go home is because Dante is visiting in a few weeks." Envy mentioned.

"Who's Dante?"

"Ehh... my Mother Dearest....... she's a fucking cunt and a poor excuse of a Mother. I don't like talking about her."

Evans nodded and said nothing, leaving that specific topic untouched for now. Feeling he shouldn't ask a person he barely knows such questions about their personal problems.

So they simply laid there in silence until the two fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

 

Evans woke up to the feeling of something moving next to him, when he opened his eyes he saw Envys back facing him as the smaller male sat up. Evans took this as a sign that he was leaving, so he slowly came from behind and kissed the back of Envys neck and smelled his hair as he mumbled, "Where'd you think you're going?" Evans said with a playful growl in his voice.

Envy seemed to have tensed slightly before letting out a giggle. "I thought you were asleep..."

"....I thought you didn't want to go home..."

Envy sighed and leaned back against the other male. "I don't but.... it's not like I can't stay here..."

"Yes you can...... please?" Evans begged as he started to kiss Envys neck.

"Evans....."

"Please?" He mumbled and nibbled his neck.

"Mnh... I don't.... know....."

"Please...." Evans said in a whisper and got ontop of Envy, locking eyes with him and begging once more. "Please, Envy...."

Envy stayed silent, and simply stared Evans in the eyes before reaching a hand up to touch his face only to have Evans grab his wrist and kiss his palm. He then placed Envys hand on his cheek.

Envy leaned up and locked his lips with Evans', kissing him slowly and licking at Evans' bottom lip.

"Mnhhh..." Evans groaned and placed his hands on the bed to keep his balance. Evans kissed him back, being a lot rougher with the kiss than he was before. He bit Envys bottom lip and sucked on it before he moved to Envys neck, sucking on the skin of his neck roughly.

Envy moaned softly, and ground his hips almost teasingly against the other male.

"Oohh fuck.... you little minx~" Evans groaned and bit his neck.

"Ahh! Evans!" Said male grabbed Envy by the thigh and flipped him onto his stomach, he then started to grind against Envys ass and kiss the back of his neck.

"Oohhh! Evans! Ooh fuck.." Envy reached a hand up and grabbed Evans' hair. "Fucking dry hump me~"

The other simply let out a groan and started to dry hump Envy roughly, already feeling himself getting hard.

"Aahh ohh damn~" Envy moaned and let out a sad mewl when Evans suddenly stopped.

Evans lightly tugged the hem of Envys joggers. "May I?"

He pouted. "As long as you don't take off my underwear..."

"I promise.." He said as he slowly pulled down Envys joggers and bit down on his bottom lip when he saw Envys tiny black boyshorts. "Damn, that's sexy as fuck.."

Envy blushed with grin on his face as he began to sway his butt from side to side. Evans slowly rubbed Envys asscheeks with both hands and squeezed softly, getting a moan from the other as a response.

Evans then resumed to dry hump Envy, his buldge slipping between Envys soft cheeks. "My god your ass is so soft, baby~"

Envy giggled and moaned loudly when Evans began to get rougher. "Oohhh fucking hell~..."

"Ohhh Envy~" He moaned, bitting the back of Envys neck and taking in the scent of his hair. He movements became faster and rougher the more he heard Envy moan or say his name.

The two were solely focused on eachother and their moans got louder with each second. Neither of them wanted this bliss to end but as their climax came they both moaned loudly, Envy cumming in his boyshorts and Evans cumming on the back of Envys jacket.

"Shit.... stay still I'll... clean it up.." Evans panted, getting out of bed to get a small cloth.

Envy laid on the bed face first, panting heavily with his hair in his face. Evans hovered over him and wiped off the semen from Envys jacket and threw the cloth on the floor when he was done. He then hugged Envy from behind.

Envy sat up and went to get out of bed but Evans quickly pulled him back down. "Stay..."

"Heheh Evans..."

"No.... Stay...." He pouted and whined, nuzzling his face into Envys neck.

"Look.. I'll...... just show me to the bathroom real quick and I'll give you something..."

Evans sighed and sat up. "Fine... the bathrooms on the left.."

"Thank you.." Envy exited the room and Evans followed him out.

When Envy came out of the bathroom he pulled out a pen from his jacket and wrote down his phone number in Evans' hand. "Here..." The smaller male then pecked the other on the lips. "You can texted me anytime. Ok?"

Evans chuckled and nodded. "Ok." He then walked Envy to the door and kissed his cheek. "Bye, bye gorgeous~..."

Envy giggled and slapped his arm. "Shut it~...."

Seconds after Envy left, Evans sent a text.

**_The names Soul btw ;)_ **


	8. Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short, I'll try to write longer chapters.
> 
> Please leave what you think in the comments.

Envy was laying in the back seat of Greeds car asleep, drooling and snoring quietly. A foot against the window and an arm hanging off the seat lazily.

He was having quite the pleasant dream until Greed came back and purposely slammed the door to wake him up. "Who dares disturb me from my slumber...?" Envy said tiredly and jokingly as he wiped the drool off his face with the sleeve of hisー Greeds ーjacket.

"Shut up." Greed responded, already irritated by Envys voice.

Envy rolled his eyes and sat up on an elbow, looking out the window as Greed pulled out of a driveway of a friends house. Envy knew who Greeds friends were; Martel, Edward some chinese guy and two others he can't remember the names of. The only reason he remembered Martel and Edward is because Martel has rockin tits and Edward is also one of Envysー very flirtatious ーclose friends.

"...What took you so long?" Envy spoke through a yawn and scratched his back with a free hand.

"None of your business why it took so long, brat..."

".....You got side tracked and slept with her didn't you?" Envy remarked.

Greed stayed silent as he continued driving and avoided eye contact through the rear view mirror. He was bad at lying but even worse in hiding the truth silently. Envy snorted in amusement and laid back down, a smug grin on his face. "Knew it." He said proudly.

Greed groaned and quickly changed the subject. "Hey, Dante is gonna be visiting today and can show up at any minute. You know she doesn't call when she's at the house, she just walks in..... so if you and your boyfriend wanna spend time together you better do it now instead of later."

The other didn't question the subject change in fact he very much appreciated it, speaking about sex with his siblings made him uncomfortable especially with Lust. Envy scoffed and scowled at the mention of Dante. "Pfft.. who cares? That damn hag couldn't give less of a shit about me."

"But she does care about you fucking a specific gender.. if you don't want to get beaten with ringed fists, I suggest you keep him away from the house, En..."

Envy huffed and sucked his teeth.

Envy hated admitting when Greed was right about something, the teen stayed quiet and crossed his arms with a pout. It's been a week since he's last seen Soul, and has been spending time with Rick. Rick has seemed to calm down after their break, but Envy knows he'll blow his fuse sooner or later. Envy's always walking on eggshells ontop of thin ice when it came to trying to keep Rick calm.

"Hey, drop me off at Ed's place... I have nothing to do at home. I'm bored." Envy said with another yawn as Greed hummed and nodded, doing a u-turn and driving off.

"What're you gonna do there?"

"Annoy him... what else am I good at..?" Envy snorted and laid back down in the back seat, enjoying the long car ride to Edward's house.

* * *

 

Ed and Envy spent the whole days together before, watching movies and eating junk food. But this time when Envy came over Edward ordered Chinese foodー Envy didn't mind, he enjoyed watching movies with Ed, they both poke fun at how dumb a story or scene is in a movie. Edward didn't question why Envy suddenly showed up at his house, he never didー though he was worried because he knew about Dante and her unplanned visits.

Edward knew how to comfort Envy whenever she was in town, movies and food were the best things a friend can do to make Envy feel better on a shitty day.

The lights in the living room were dimmed down with the only bright light source coming from the tv. Ed and Envy were sitting on the couch eating the Chinese food with Envy lazily laying his legs in Edward's lap.

"The blood looks like ketchup-" Envy commented. Edward chuckled as he ate the take-out. "The effects are lame too..."

"Yeah..." Envy took a sip of a drink and sighed. His blonde friend looked over at him with a bit of concern. "Is... something wrong, En?"

He shook his head and leaned back on the couch. "....I don't wanna go home, Cheebs. She's prolly gonna be there when I get home."

"Do you wanna sleep over? You can stay for as long as you want.."

Envy stayed silent for a while before speaking again. "Yeah.... I don't wanna see her...."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any comments and reviews it means a lot. And please bare with me if my writing isn't that good, thank you.


End file.
